Rainy Day
by everfaraway
Summary: re-loaded Valon's misadventure on a rainy night


Rainy Days

Disclaimer: I don't own except for the following: Kylie & Vicky. Enjoy. Non yaoi.

"You think it could rain any harder." The brunette leaned againest the window that he was staring out. "And here I was hoping I'd get to go riding round on me bike." he muttered, his austrailian accent thicker than usual. Valon glanced up at his reflection and smirked. He didn't have much to show for all the trouble he had gone through growing up. Constantly in some sort of trouble or fight, he was used to having go up againest odds that would have broken anyone else. "_Not like I go looking for it_." he thought.

"Valon." He turned to see the blonde he worked with in his doorway.

"Don't you know how to knock mate?" he asked.

"He did, several times. And you didn't answer." The red head who they worked with appeared from behind him. Valon turned his head away, to avoid staring into the red head's eyes.

"Master Dartz wants to see us." the blonde said, turning to leave. Valon followed and so did the red head. When they stepped through the mirror that led to the shrine to the Laviathen, they saw that the torquoise haired man was busy. Carefully they slid behind three seperate pilliars.

"Come forth my friends." he beckoned. They all slipped out of their respective hiding places and knealt down behind him. Dartz himself stood up and rose to his full height. He was tall even taller than the blonde or red head, dressed in white cloak, with long torquoise hair in a ponytail and mismatched eyes: his left eye was hazel, the right was the same color as his hair.

Valon closed his eyes as memories of his terrible childhood flooded back to him. "Valon." Dartz said, stirring him back into reality. The brunette lefted his head to the man, staring him in the eyes. The blonde and red head both glanced at him. They had seen him in all sorts of moods, but never this one. "Allister, Rapheal. Leave us." Dartz said.

"Yes master." they both whispered and walked away. Valon lowered his head. "Speak to me Valon. You are distracted." he said.

"It's nothing Master Dartz. Really." he whispered.

"Do not lie to me Valon." Dartz told him.

"It's nothing." Valon said. Dartz sighed and dismissed him. Valon walked through the mirror and went to the garage, where his bike was.

"With this fragment of the Oricoucos Stone, I raise the bridge." he said as softly as he could. The stone in his ring began to glow and a light green rock bridge floated to the surface. "Now to go for a ride, even if it is raining." he muttered. He put on his helmet and pulled his goggles down over his eyes, got on his bike and rode off. Valon didn't really care where he was going or where he ended up, as long as he was away.

Allister watched him from one of the many open areas on the outside of the huge temple. "He's going to get sick from going out like that." he muttered.

"Worried about him?" He didn't turn to look at Rapheal.

"No. Let him catch his death." he said, walking away.

"Allister." the blonde said, stopping him in his tracks.

"What Raph?" the red head asked. They both stared at each other.

"Where would he go?" Rapheal asked.

"To a coffee shop?" Allister guessed. They both knew Valon loved coffee shops, the atmosphere in them calmed the austrailian, even in the worst of his moods. They were comforting, dry and warm. Valon was always looking for places like that, perhaps it was because those factors didn't play a part in his childhood; they weren't sure yet. Rapheal nodded and they left for the garage to get their bikes, ready to face the weather.

Valon smiled as a building came into view, it was his favorite place in town. A small coffee shop tucked away inbetween a pair of much larger buildings. "I always end up here." he muttered, as he brought his motorcycle to a stop. Valon liked this place, it was in a nice part of town, no way for him to get into trouble and nobody who would steal his bike. He pulled off his helmet and walked in with it tucked securely under his arm. A few people looked up as he did, but most knew he was a regular. The cashier behind the counter gave him a smile and he returned a small wave as he made his way to booth. He found one in a semi-dark corner and slid into it, placing his helmet beside him.

The waitress, Kylie, came up to greet the aussie. "Weather's bad tonight Valon. You ride your bike out?" she asked him.

"I always do. It's me only way to get around mate." he said. "Want your usual or are you in the mood for something a bit different?" she asked. His usual was hazelnut coffee with cream and sugar.

"Usual." he said. Kylie walked off and he got up to dry off. Valon knew that when he came in during rainy weather, he could always get a towel from the cashier. "Vicky, hand me a towel will ya mate." he said. She threw one in his direction and he went to the back restroom.

Rapheal and Allister had long since split up, going past every coffee shop, looking for Valon's bike in front of one with no luck. Allister parked and slipped inside one coffee shop to use it's phone. Carefully, he dailed Rapheal's cell phone, not having one of his own. It rang a couple of times, before he answered. "Hello?"

"Any luck yet?" he asked.

"No. Valon's completely disappeared, no one has even seen him." Rapheal said. Allister glanced out the window, keeping an eye on his bike. "Allister?" he asked.

"Nothing." the red head muttered. There was another silence. "Should we go back and wait for him to show up?" Allister asked.

"No, we'll keep searching. If we don't see him within half an hour, meet back up at the port and then go back." Raph said.

"Alright." he said, hanging up. He went back outside, pulled on his helmet and took off on his bike to continue searching.

"_When Valon doesn't want to found, he makes sure he isn't._" Rapheal thought, restarting his bike. He sped off to go searching for Valon again. A red-orange bike ahead caught his attention. He followed after it and flickered his head lights on and off to let the rider know it was him. They both came to a stop and looked at each other.

"You weren't too far away." Allister told him.

"A few blocks." Raph said. The blonde stared past his companion. The red head followed his gaze, seeing a coffee shop.

"It's the only one that we haven't looked at." he said. They rode down the street to it. A yellow motorcycle stood out front, near the door. Allister stepped up to it, searching for one identifing mark and found it. On the back fender was a small V in fancy lettering, something the austrailian had done himself to mark his bike. "This is it. He's inside." he told Raph.

Valon came back from the back, his hair dry and him feeling better. "Here you go Valon." Kylie said, handing the coffee to him over the counter.

"Thank ya sheila." he said. He sat down at the booth, making sure his helmet was still there. The brunette had just starting drinking his coffee when two figures walked in. "Great." he muttered, carefully tucking himself into the corner more. Some of the others in the room glanced at them and then at Valon. His eyes flickered to Kylie and Vicky, hoping they wouldn't give him away. But Allister and Raph didn't head for the counter but towards his corner. He shivered despite the warm room and glanced up, meeting their eyes.

"You know where to go if you don't want to be found." Rapheal said, sitting down. Allister sat beside him, both of them opposite of Valon.

"Dartz send ya?" he asked.

"We came on our own." Allister said.

"There's a surprise." he muttered. Valon stared into the cup for a few moments, the steam coming up to cast a small glow on his face. The other two noticed that somehow, he looked younger now. While working with them, he had always looked like he was at least nineteen, but now he looked barely past fifteen or sixteen.

"How old are you Valon?" Rapheal asked, breaking the silence.

"About eightteen, why mate?" he asked, glancing at him. He leaned back, shrugging.

"Can I get you boys something?" Kylie asked, carefully glancing at Valon.

"Coffee, black." Allister said.

She looked at Raph, as he muttered, "The same." As she walked off, she flipped Valon's goggles over playfully. He reached up to turn them back over and gave her a fake glare. Allister reached over the table, grabbed the goggles, pulled them up off Valon's hair and released them. The goggles landed back in place with a pop as the austrailian teen narrowed his eyes. Raph, not being able to resist, turned the goggles over as the waitress had done a minute ago.

Valon lowered his head, placing his gloved hands over his goggles and joked, "Let the bloody aussie alone."

Kylie walked up to see him do so and shook her head. "You can't get a break, can you?" she asked. Valon shook his head. "Here you two go." she said, setting their coffee down. Valon turned just enough to check the clock.

"Don't you get off soon shiela?" he asked her.

"In a couple minutes. Why, you wanna give me a ride home on your bike?" she teased.

"You want one?" he asked.

"No thanks hun, those things just aren't my thing." she said.

"Ky, you're supposed to be heading home." Vicky called from behind the counter.

"I know. I'll be gone in a few minutes." she called.

Allister looked up as she walked away. "Where'd you meet her?" he asked.

"She's worked here since I've been coming here mate." Valon said, watching her go to the back. It took them all a few more minutes to finish their coffee, to pay and walk out the door. Valon looked down the street, opposite of the way he had come, wondering if Kylie had gone down that way. He shrugged the thought off and started his bike. It roared to life and on either side of him, so did Allister's and Rapheal's. He pulled on his helmet and brought his goggles down over his eyes. They sped off towards the port, ignoring the rain that was pouring. By all normality, they were associates, but tonight they had become friends over coffee.

"_Guess Valon's liking for coffee shops rubbed off on us._" Rapheal thought, with a small smile. Allister looked in his mirror, seeing the blonde smile. He smirked and gave a small nod of agreement, knowing by the look on Raph's face what he had thought. He led the trio back to the port, Rapheal in the back, which set the aussie between them.


End file.
